Tu Ne Pars Pas
by Miss Juky
Summary: Face aux étoiles, que reste-t-il ? FF courte sur la fin de la série et du projet.


**- La série : Stargate Sg1  
- le genre : Romance, FF à l'eau de rose  
- la saison et les éventuels spoilers : Saison 11, épisode 1 (oui je sais bien que ça existe pas mais c'est pour dire que ça serait à la fin de la série )  
- le disclaimer : Nan je veux pas ! Hummmm… Rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages ni le concept même de la série! Ah si, la ff est mienne, ça compte ?**

Tu ne pars pas

Sur la montagne, allongée sur le côté, elle se forçait à ne pas dormir. Elle devait profiter de cette Terre, les expressions bizarres que ses habitants employaient, leurs vêtements amusants, leurs histoires et leur culture, les armes et leur caractère. Les étoiles n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait tant ignoré étant petites et elle ne les reverrait certainement jamais. Son cœur se serra à cette idée et elle se serait peut-être laissée aller à pleurer si un bruit de pas ne l'avait pas interrompue dans ses méditations. Elle se retourna brutalement et la silhouette masculine se dirigea vers elle lentement. Elle reconnut Daniel et l'accueillit d'un de ses plus larges sourires. Il la salua d'un geste de la main avant de lancer si naturellement :

« - On m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici. Que faites-vous ?

- Je vous attendais, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle avait volontairement rendue suave. »

L'archéologue afficha un sourire amusé avant de préciser que c'était son jour de congé, et qu'il ne venait jamais ici. Il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme qui se mit à jouer avec une mèche de sa crinière brune. Un silence s'installa. Daniel prit une grande inspiration, desserra les lèvres mais referma sa bouche presque aussitôt. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il suivit le regard de la femme jusque dans le ciel. Il tâcha de percer ses songes et fronça les sourcils. Que voyait-elle qu'il ne voyait pas ?

Il reposa son attention sur elle et remarqua qu'elle le fixait avec son légendaire sourire aux lèvres. Ses pupilles brillaient. Il apposa alors sa main contre la joue de Vala qui tachait de ne pas paraître triste. Il se lança, d'une voix un peu résignée :

« - On savait que cette aventure ne pourrait pas toujours durer. Nous avons déjà évité de nombreuses fermetures de la porte. »

Comme s'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle attendait, elle se dégagea de sa main et se leva. Elle portait un treillis et des rangers, pour la surprise de Daniel qui s'était attardé sur son visage. Elle tourna sur elle-même, écartant les bras de son corps. Elle lui demanda alors, une once de colère faisant vibrer sa voix, si elle pourrait quitter ça.

Il se leva à son tour et fit part de son incompréhension par un long silence. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa mais il recula d'un pas. Elle laissa un petit rire nerveux et expliqua :

« - Ça ! Ce froncement de sourcils, votre air navré quand je déforme vos expressions, quand j'ai cru vous servir de l'alcool quand je vous ai donné un verre d'eau de javel, quand vous appréhendez le moment de me dire qu'on part tous en mission, et la tête que vous avez fait quand j'ai lâché le morceau… vous savez, pour ce diner romantique.

- C'était un dîner entre collègues ! corrigea Daniel, levant l'index droit.

- Je ne serai jamais une terrienne.

- Je ne vous demande pas d'en être une.

- Bien sur que si Daniel. »

Vala laissa échapper un soupir et elle lui prit la main sans le quitter du regard. Il pivota sur le côté et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il aurait pu poser les mains sur ses oreilles, le message aurait été le même. L'extra-terrestre s'approcha et cria :

« - Daniel !

- Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec vous !

- On ne va pas se quitter comme ça quand même, après vous allez le regretter toute votre vie. Moi je m'en remettrai très bien mais vous, vous êtes un sensible… »

Il haussa des épaules. La pleine lune leur faisait face, le ciel était aussi dégagé que l'esprit de Daniel. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas comprendre, ne pas savoir qu'elle était là, ne pas savoir qu'elle existait, ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée. Voilà ! Il sentit qu'elle tenait son bras et se résolut à l'écouter :

« - Je pars demain.

- D'accord.

- Et je ne reviendrai jamais.

- …

- Je ne te demanderai pas de choisir entre moi et ton monde. Même si je savais que tu me choisirais tout-de-suite ! se rattrapa-t-elle avant de tendre les bras.

Ce fut son tour de soupirer et il la prit dans ses bras. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il la tenait contre lui, il pourrait la garder, l'empêcher de s'en aller avant la fin du projet, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ils se séparèrent et elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Daniel demeura figé, il songea qu'elle trouverait le moyen de retrouver le chemin…


End file.
